1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a filtration apparatus, and more particularly, to a filtration apparatus that has a pyramidal frustum shape.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filter elements may be used to provide clean fluid, such as air, to or from various devices. Such devices may include gas turbines. Filter elements may include mini-pleat filters and pulse cartridges. Mini-pleat filters have a limit to the amount of media surface that can be present since increased media depth may cause some limitation to the ability to pleat the media. Pulse cartridges have a relatively high pressure drop and may have complicated manufacturing methods as well as additional structure for holding filter elements in the cartridge. There are benefits for continual improvements in filter technologies so as to address these and other issues.